An Assortment of Romantic LxZ OneShots
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: An assortment of romantic oneshots all featuring Link and Zelda! Range from humorous, to fluffy, to even tragic but all romantic in some way! PG13 is highest rating
1. Gone

_A/N:_

    I've had the desire to do a collection of romantic one-shots for a little while now. But first I'd like to say that I got the idea from Midnight*Starfire who is doing one right now. Thank you for the inspiration! ^^

Disclaimer: This'll apply to all of these one-shots in this collection: I don't own Zelda! DUH!!!

* * *

**_Gone_**

Genre of Romance: Angst/Tragedy

Rating: PG-13 BEWARE OF SADNESS THAT WILL BE COMING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

     "He is not coming back."

    I flinch at the cold words.

     "Why do you not accept it? You are torturing yourself, you know that."

    I turn to the voice, my eyes narrowed in deeply rooted fury and bitterness. "It is no concern to you what I believe or do not believe. Leave me be, Impa."

    The Sheikah woman sighs. "I only tell you this because I care for you and hate to see you in such pain," she replies earnestly. "I beg of you, Zelda, let him go."

    I stare at her a moment, despising her words and her unfaithfulness. "Leave me this moment," I whisper fiercely. "I will never give up hope. Link will come back to me, as he said he would. You should be ashamed of your words, Impa."

    Impa says nothing, but her crimson eyes narrow in hurt at my words. Finally, she leaves me – leaves me to my pain and loneliness and fury. How useless my companions have become at this hour.

    I stare out into the bloody sunset – how the color reminds me of my beloved. Fingering his crimson-stained cap, I continue to refuse the supposition that he is dead, that his body lies broken in some uninhabited part of Hyrule, with no one to offer him a proper burial. An image of his eyes staring, unseeing, at the sky while crows circle his corpse fills my mind, and I moan at the pain it brings to my heart and spirit.

    Dear Goddesses, he cannot be dead. It cannot be true that I will never feel his touch and hear his voice again. His smile, his tender words…no, Dear Goddesses, do not take my love from me…

    Cruel logic comes through, shows its despicable head to calmly explain that he must be deceased. He never returned home that long month ago, and the only possession to be found was his bloodied cap. No body, no message, no trail: nothing. They tell me he is gone forever; I must go on with my life; that is how he would desire it for me…

    I have loved this man my entire life. Oh, yes, I speak the truth. Ever since I had met him, I have loved him. I adore him. I have never cared for someone as deeply as I care for Link.

    When I was a little girl, I possessed few friends. There were few to confide in, few who would see me for myself and not my status in society. Only my nursemaid could I trust, until I met Link that fateful day.

    He became my closest friend, the only person who saw through my royal exterior and peered into my true self. His personality captivated me, his laughter brought gaiety to my life, and his kindness captured my heart. I loved him, but I never believed that he would love me in return.

    But he did. He _does_ love me in return. And on Midsummer's Day, we were married. Never have I experienced a more joyful and wonderful day as that. My heart was filled to bursting with love for this man, and amazement at the fact that he actually reciprocated my feelings.

    I wrap my arms around myself, remembering that day and that night… Tears form in my eyes and slowly glide down my cheeks at the memory of that magnificent night so full of love. I sob quietly at the thought of never feeling his touch and his kisses again. No person could ever make me feel so beautiful, so perfect, so content within myself. No one – ever.

    _ "He is not coming back."_

    I should not be naïve. I should accept the unacceptable. But I simply cannot do it. How can I admit that Link is gone forever?

    I go to my knees, clutching his cap, as if trying to hold on to my beloved. Stricken in agony, weeping piteously, I lay my face in my hands.

    No, please, do not take from me my only love.

    My confidante.

    My lover.

    My husband.

    My only friend…

    _Dear Goddesses, he is not gone from me…_

* * * *

    Weeks pass into another month. Everyday, I watch for him, and everyday, my hope grows thinner until one day it will not exist. I watch the horizon for my beloved, to see his beautiful face and to feel his arms around me.

    But each day, he does not come. He does not return to me, and slowly, yet steadily, I grow cold and distant. My heart becomes numb, my spirit is crumbling… I am dying inside, and a part of me wishes that I would die, in something more than spirit.

    Another day dawns, cloudy and gray. The sun is covered; little light shines through the thick, cumulus clouds high above me. I stare into the horizon, silent. Rain is coming; I can feel it. But I do not care. Not much matters to me anymore.

    Wait…I see something in the distance. A horse with a rider upon it back. My heart jumps to my throat; my stomach falls to my toes. With a dash, I leave my balcony and run as quickly as I can manage to this person. Dear Goddesses, let it be Link.

    When I arrive outside, it begins to rain. The sprinkling droplets fall upon my face and run down my face, like tears. Through the castle grounds I run, through the town, ignoring shouts from those around me. When I reach the road outside the gates, I pant in exhaustion, trying to catch my breath. But I go on. It rains harder now.

    When I reach the horse and rider, I see that it is not Link. My eyes fill with tears of disappointment. With a cry, I come to the rider and fall to the muddy ground, gasping for breath. He instantly climbs from his horse and goes to my side. "Are you alright, my lady?" he asks concernedly.

     "Do you have news of Link?" I gasp, desperate for any crumb of information. The man closes his eyes in what seems to be pain. Hysterically, I shake him. "Tell me!" I scream. "Tell me what has happened!"

     He opens his eyes. "Princess," he whispers. "Not here…"

    I begin to scream incoherently. "For the love of the Goddesses, tell me what has happened! What has happened to my husband?!

     "He…he is dead. I have brought you his body…"

    I cannot hear his last words. Standing up, I walk to the sack that his slung on the back of his horse, numb to the bone. The man tries to stop me, but I do not heed his words. Opening the bag, I hear someone begin screaming and yelling and gasping hysterically. His remains lay there.

     Link is dead.

     I feel nothing for a moment. But the pain appears, and I fall to my knees. The rain is pouring down upon me; the sky is weeping for me. I cannot cry, I cannot move, I cannot think. There is nothing. I feel nothing…

     Water falls down me, soaking me through and through. The rider attempts to move me out of it, but I do not care.

    He is gone. He is dead. My beloved will never return.

    With a cry of a heart breaking, I grip at the mud, I grip my hair, I scream into the cloudy darkness. Agony fills my heart. My spirit turns to ash.

    Sobbing, I fall into a dark abyss.

    _ "He is not coming back…"_

    He is gone.

* * *

     I have no idea where that came from. Sniff sniff. Sorry about that. But, this will be a collection of many dif. kinds of one-shots, some like this, some funny, some sweet… I actually would like some requests, too! The only criteria is that is has to have SOMETHING to do with a LxZ pairing and it cannot go beyond PG-13. K? Great! NOW REVIEW!! ^^


	2. A Rainy Proposal

_A/N:_

    Ah, yes, another piece of fluff for you guys. I just can't stop writing it. In other news… I just bought my first manga today! OMG!!!!!! Took me about three years to get the courage to do it…. (don't ask…) I got the first three Rurouni Kenshin, and I really want get Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, Love Hina, etc etc. If any of you guys want to recommend some to me, feel free! Yes I AM SUCH A LOSER!!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: If there were a list of things that would qualify someone as a "nerd", then I think I would probably fit every item. Except I don't wear glasses and high-water pants and have my underwear sticking out all the time /w a tag that has my name on it. And what does this have to do with a disclaimer, might you ask? I don't know! IT DOESN'T OK??? Sheesh. (I don't own Zelda, too…boooooo).

* * *

**_

A Rainy Proposal

_**

**Genre of Romance**: General

**Rating**: G BEWARE OF FLUFFINESS! MWHAHAHA

    It had been a sunny day earlier, but the gray clouds had traveled in quickly and soon covered the sky with their dreary color. This, however, certainly did not stop nor dampen Zelda and Link's already planned outing. If it rained, it rained. It wasn't so hard to take shelter under a nearby tree for a moment, for Goddesses' sake.

    They walked hand-in-hand across the Hyrule Castle's expansive grounds to the more rural, outlying areas. It was silent except for the chirping of birds and the sound of their breathing. Eventually finding a suitable spot to sit down, Link laid his head in Zelda's lap and played with the little bit of her hair that dangled in front of his face. Her strawberry locks had gotten quite long as of late.

     "Zelda," Link said quietly, looking up at her merry blue eyes.

     "Hmmm?" She began twisting a piece of his own hair in her pale fingers while she traced his nose with her other hand. "What, Link?" Her voice was soft and melodious.

     Reaching up and taking her hand, he kissed it. "I love you."

     Zelda smiled happily, her cheeks a bright, rosy color. "I love you, too," she replied, kissing his forehead.

    Continuing to hold onto her hand, Link sat up and faced her. He took his other, unoccupied hand and cupped her face; she leaned into it. Bending toward her, he kissed her soft lips, and she responded equally. As it was beginning to deepen, Zelda pulled away, her eyes gleaming. "Not too much," she whispered in a low voice. "You must be patient, my love."

    Link grinned. "Brat," he replied. With a mock huff, he lay down onto the warm grass and stared up at the sky. It was almost completely gray, now. "Looks like it's going to rain," he added.

     Zelda curled up against him. "I like it when it rains. It's soothing, for some reason."

     Silence ensued for a little while as the pair simply stared up at the clouds. Eventually, Link spoke. "Zelda, I'd like to ask you something," he said quietly, his voice uncharacteristically unsure.

     "All right. Ask away." As Link was about to reply, a rain droplet fell on Zelda's nose. Soon, more droplets fell until it really was raining. In a couple of seconds, it was pouring.

     Zelda and Link jumped up and sprinted to the nearest cover, already wet. When they finally reached the trees, they were soaked. Zelda shivered a little. "Well, I guess your prediction was correct," she said, laughing.

     "I suppose so."

    They watched the rain for a little while as it covered the land of Hyrule. It made a soft, calming sound and made the surrounding earth smell sweet and fresh. The pitter patter of the droplets, although monotonous, seemed to signal the cleansing of the land, as if ridding it of anything tainted or unclean. Eventually, Zelda turned to Link with a smile. "What did you want to ask me, Link?"

    He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yes, that. Umm…" He coughed slightly, as if embarrassed. Reaching into his pant's pocket, he eventually went down on one knee. "Zelda? Will…will you marry me?" His face was earnest and anxious.

    Zelda gasped, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Yes, yes, of course," she murmured. When Link slipped a ring onto her finger, she squealed in delight. "LINK!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, causing him to fall over into the muddied ground. "I can't believe it! I thought you'd never ask!"

    Link began to laugh at her joy and his own. "I'm so glad," he whispered. Zelda instantly began kissing him, and he did the same. He held her so close that he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. Her hands curled around his neck.

     "I love you, Link. I love you so much," Zelda murmured between kisses.

    Suddenly picking her up, Link spun Zelda around in the air, under the raining sky. They were soon freshly wet, but they didn't mind. It only added to the beauty of their special moment together, finally as fiancées. The rain eventually stopped as quickly as it had begun, and the clouds dispersed to show the warm sun.

     "I think I've told you this before, but I'll say it again: I love you, Zelda."

     "And I, you, Link. I will love you until the end of time."

     As they simply embraced and Link kissed her hair, Zelda knew that this had been one of the most splendid days of her life. She would always remember how she was proposed to while the rain poured on around them, like a hidden blessing from the Goddesses themselves.

* * *

    Ah, yes, fluffy. I know. Not my best, but oh well. Anyway… so that means you gotta review to tell me how great it was!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEY!!!!!


	3. My Beautiful Wraith

_A/N:_

This was a piece that I wrote a few weeks back, put up, and then took down before any reviews were posted. This one is weird, I'll tell you that right now. I guess you could consider it an "artsy" piece; it's kinda an experiment, so to speak. I would like to see what you guys think of it. Good, stupid, interesting...? Let me know!

* * *

**

_My Beautiful Wraith_

**

**Genre of Romance**: Angst/General

**Rating**: PG (hope it's not too confusing lol)

You stand before me, your eyes blank and dim; no light is able to penetrate their darkness. I have watched you these long years, as your spirit continually wanes until I see what it is at this very moment: nonexistent.

_My beautiful wraith, how I wonder what you really are._

You say nothing; your crimson lips pursed in the emptiest of expressions. Is their truly naught I can accomplish here? Why do you stare at me so? Do you not see how your spirit is crumbling, burning to the grayest of ash to be eventually blown into the cruel wind?

_My beautiful wraith, why do you do this?_

Each day, you go along and perform your appointed task, and every night, you fall victim to your nightmarish visions, never to be comforted. But I am here. Have you not seen me directly at your side, always?

_My beautiful wraith, I am forever your slave._

I ask aloud, why do you do this? You stare, vacant and lost, a mask never to be removed. I ask the question once more, yet you do not speak.

_My beautiful wraith, are you to become nothing?_

Why? I cry. Why are you obliterating your soul? Goddesses above, do you truly _desire_ this fate?

You reply that you do not know of what I speak. You are only performing your duty, the duty of one who is of royal blood. What more do you ask of me? you inquire.

_My beautiful wraith, how I pity your hellish existence._

I roughly take you by the shoulders, my anger overcoming every other emotion. Your eyes widen slightly, surprised by my actions. You are mad, I state. Completely and wholly _mad_.

Your once beautiful, now empty, eyes narrow with the only emotion you believe in displaying: bitterness. Unhand me, you command. Or I will have you hung.

_My beautiful wraith, you cannot kill me._

I chuckle. You lie, I whisper.

I never lie. You sink into yourself.

Your entire life is a lie. I grip your shoulders even tighter.

Do you dare to mar a princess? you snap. You are mad to think that you are immune to punishment.

Bruises are forming along your shoulders from my grip. I reply that you are the only one whom is mad. Mad enough to slowly slaughter your spirit.

Desist!

_No, my beautiful wraith._

My life is of no concern to you!

On the contrary.

Please, let me go, you moan. Let me be.

_I cannot let you go, my beautiful wraith._

Please.

No.

I beg of you. _Let me be._

_No._

_Please…I do not want this…_

I continue to grip your shoulders.

A single tear falls from your eye. _Please._

I eventually let you go, and then you collapse onto the ground, panting.

_My beautiful wraith, what have I done?_

I watch as you slowly crumble at my feet. Everything…everything…disappears…

_Why?_

I bend down before you and watch as you sob into your hands. Gathering you into my arms, you weep piteously onto my own shoulder, soaking my clothing with your tears.

Do not let me go, you whisper. I have nothing… Weeping.

_Oh, my poor wraith._

I do not want to be alone.

_Never._

Please…

_My beautiful wraith…_

_how I love you so._

_**My beautiful wraith…**_

_Zelda…_

* * *

How was it? Isn't it odd? I've never done 2nd person POV before, and it's rare that you see it. I really just wanted to do something different here, as you can tell. Let me know, again, what you think! And remember: I'm still taking requests (and thinking over the ones given already)! Request something different; I need a challenge! It doesn't have to have a plot, it can be a theme, setting, etc. K? Great! Thanx for reading this weirdo fic of mine.

* * *

_A/N:_

Here's an explanation for _My Beautiful Wraith_. I hope it clears some things up.

**_My Beautiful Wraith_: An Explanation**

1) _The Characters_

I think I should establish who in the world is actually in this story. It's Link and Zelda – Link is speaking to Zelda here. I think it was obvious that it was Zelda (since her name was said at the end), but Link, not so much. Oh well.

2)_The Wraith_

So I can sound smart, I'll give you the definition of the word "wraith": _the exact likeness of a living person seen usually just before death as an apparition or an insubstantial form or semblance_. But in this story, Zelda is called "my beautiful wraith" not because she is dead, but because her _spirit, her soul_ is, more or less, dead. The princess is quite well physically. The word "wraith" is simply used metaphorically, here, not literally.

3)_The Plot_

I personally think the plot is fairly simple to follow, but, then again, I was also the one who wrote it. Link speaks of how Zelda is dead inside, of how she has become cold and distant due to the pains and horrors of her life. In hopes of somehow bringing "life" back into her, he asks her why she is destroying herself. She says nothing, but eventually tells Link that she has done nothing wrong and has only done her appointed task. In anger, Link grabs her by the shoulders and tells her she is insane. (and she can bruise since she is actually alive…) She, then, demands that he unhands her, and he refuses. He continues to press her, continues to force her to look into her life and see how her spirit is dying. Eventually, Zelda breaks (spiritually) and falls to the ground in sobs. Link feels heavy with guilt and then begins to comfort her, knowing that despite what she has become, he will always love her.

Does that help at all? If not, then I guess you're on your own. XD I personally don't think it's THAT complicated, but I believe that all of the reviews I got for this thing consisted of "That was really confusing… GREAT JOB!" Not to poke fun at you guys, but I personally think it's hilarious. You try so hard to not offend me. Don't worry: I'm not easily insulted. (not to say that I'd want a flame…) ANYWAY, after everything is seemingly "cleared up" /w this, I'll take this explanation down. K? Hope it helps…

LainieG304


	4. You'll Never Be Alone

_A/N:_

    I've been inspired again. LOL This one will also be quite fluffy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed these fics! I will also soon be posting an explanation for my last fic _My Beautiful Wraith_, b/c everyone seemed to be quite confused by it. [sigh] My art is so underappreciated…. ^_~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I've told you guys this, like, a BIZZILION times! Sheesh

* * *

**_You'll Never Be Alone_**

**Genre of Romance**: General/Drama

**Rating**: PG FLUFFINESS! WAHOO!

    An unbidden tear glided slowly down her pale cheek, eventually falling onto her hand which lay on the windowsill. Hastily, she wiped her damp face, only to find the tears coming even more quickly. With a frustrated sob, she covered her face with her hands, ashamed of her feminine weakness.

    Princess Zelda sat on her expansive windowsill and cried softly to herself. The day had been difficult, what with the meeting earlier that day with her counselors and administrators. These men resonated with the constant desire for more power and with their own selfish goals; they cared nothing for the feelings of a young, inexperienced woman who had the weight of an entire nation upon her shoulders. Zelda felt completely alone in her duties as the monarch and ruler of Hyrule.

    They had mentioned her marriage options once more; their cold, nonchalant manner on the subject offended Zelda, who desperately desired a marriage for love, not politics.

    _But that is a selfish goal,_ she thought. Her tears increased. _I am no better than those men._

    Sometimes it was too much – sometimes, Zelda felt the weight too heavily, felt her duty crushing her with its mass. Sometimes, she truly did not know what should be done. No matter how hard she tried, it never seemed enough. Nothing she accomplished was noted by anyone; there was no praise, no encouragement – nothing. There was always something to be done, something that should be attended to, something that could have been done better.

    _And here I am, pitying myself._ Was that any way a princess should behave? A princess was to keep her emotions locked away, never to be exposed. Emotions, Zelda had always been told, were weapons willingly given to the enemy.

    But her tears would not cease. They flooded her eyes and fell down her face in streams, wetting her hands and silk gown. Zelda sniffled. She would have a terribly headache later, she mused. Crying always did that to her.

    Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at her door. Zelda hastily wiped her face with her lace handkerchief, daintily blowing her nose and drying her eyes. "Who is it?" she asked lightly, as if nothing were the matter.

     "It's Link," a masculine voice answered. "May I come in?"

    Zelda blinked in surprise, but eventually rose from the windowsill and went to the door. Opening it, she saw Link standing before her, a smile upon his handsome face. Golden hair fell into his blue eyes; it was getting quite long, actually. "Please, come in," Zelda said quietly, admitting Link into her chambers. "Sit, sit. I'll get us some refreshments." After ringing a bell, a servant quickly came, and Zelda quietly requested what she wanted. With a bow, the servant left. Zelda then went and sat down on the ruby colored sofa, while Link sat across from her in the matching armchair. The tea soon arrived, and she began to sip it. It helped to calm her nerves.

     "How are you?" Zelda asked as the tea warmed her throat.

     "Fine. You?" Link also took a cup and began drinking, although not as quietly as Zelda. The man would never acquire perfect etiquette, Zelda mused.

     "Truthfully? I am weary as hell," she replied with a rather bitter laugh.

     "Had another council meeting, I assume?" Link set his cup down, giving her his full attention. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate hers, forcing Zelda to look away.

     "Yes, you are correct," she replied softly, staring at the brown liquid within her cup. She watched as the steam rose slowly up towards the ceiling, trying to hold back the tears that were so close to returning. "We spoke of my marrying." To her shame, her voice broke slightly and vision blurred. With a huff, she set her cup down onto the mahogany table, not caring that the tea had sloshed onto the lovely furniture. "Politics," she muttered, sniffling slightly.

     "You're upset," Link said bluntly. "What is the matter?"

     Zelda's self control broke. "What is the matter? _What is the matter?_ The matter is that I have no control over any aspect of my own life, that is what is that matter!" she yelled, tears beginning to stream down her face once more. She roughly wiped them away, swearing under her breath. "For Goddesses' sake, I am so _weary_ of being only a political tool, Link!" She attempted to go on, but her voice was lodged within her throat; she sobbed quietly, thoroughly ashamed.

     "Zelda…" Link whispered, concern coloring his voice. "Do not cry – ." 

     Anger blossomed. "Do not cry! Do not cry!" Zelda mocked, removing herself from the sofa to go to her customary windowsill. "That is what they constantly tell me! 'Keep your emotions in check, Zelda. Do not let them see how you truly feel, Zelda. Emotions are not permitted in politics, Zelda.' What in Goddesses' name do you want me to do? Become stone? Rip out my heart and soul so I feel nothing? What? _What do you want me to do?_"

     Silence filled the air after her outburst. Link eventually got up from his armchair and went to the princess, completely confused on how to handle the situation. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked tentatively, fearing her wrath at the moment.

     "No, yes, I don't know." Zelda muttered. After a moment, her tears increased. "Link," she whispered, her eyes pleading, earnest, "I do not know what to do anymore. I fear…I fear wedding a man I do not know. I fear that I will fail Hyrule." A sob caught in her throat. "I fear being alone..."

    Her voice was barely existent, so soft that Link had to strain to hear it. But the words that came to his ears broke his heart. "Oh, Zelda," he whispered, impulsively pulling her into his arms. She shuddered and strained against him, until he said quietly, "You are allowed to cry in front of me, Zelda. No one should be ashamed of their emotions."

    With a soft sob, she began to weep onto his shoulder, her body quivering, yet relaxing onto his own. He rubbed her back comfortingly and attempted to soothe her with kind words. After a time, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly while wiping her face, but not completely disentangling herself from his comforting arms. She touched his face. "You are an exceptional man, Link. I so love that about you."

    Link bent and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and then her eyelids. The pair said nothing for a moment after that; Zelda simply stared at him, as if discovering something very important. Suddenly, she pulled his face down to her level and kissed him on the mouth; his lips were sweet to taste and soft to the touch. Her heart began pounding furiously as a result.

    These feelings were foreign, yet not unwanted. Link – he had always been by her side, and she hadn't even noticed. She would never make that mistake again. Kissing him deeply, her legs quivering at the intimate contact, she whispered his name against his lips. He, in turn, threaded his fingers through her golden hair.

     When they parted, Link was smiling. "That was unexpected," he eventually commented.

     Zelda laughed lightly, her heart suddenly a thousands times lighter. "You do wonders to a person's heart, Link." She added in a sensual whisper, "Especially my own."

     He blushed slightly, but answered, "I'm glad. And, Zelda?"

     "Hmm…?" She smiled lazily up at him.

     "You'll never be alone. I will always be there for you."

     "I know," she answered quietly. Pulling his face gently down to her own again, she whispered, "How well I know it, Link."

* * *

    HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I LOVE FLUFF! I LOVE FLUFF! WOOOOHOOOOOOOO! NOW REVIEW, MY FF FRIENDS! YEY! ^^


	5. May Day Confessions

_A/N:_

     More inspiration. This is actually a Link/Tetra fic, but that still counts as Zelink. Hope ya like it…^_~

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. [sigh]

* * *

**_May Day Confessions_**

**Genre of Romance**: General

**Rating**: PG

     "What are these?"

     "Flowers."

     "You know what I mean."

     A shrug. "Maybe."

     "And this note! 'Secret Admirer?' Couldn't you have come up with something more original?"

     "It worked, didn't it?"

     Tetra didn't reply, but simply scowled at the man who sat in front of her. Turning around, she refused to look him in the eye anymore; confusion and distress muddled her mind, causing her ire to rise. Angrily, she spat, "What're you doing, Link?"

     "Sitting here, watching you become pissed for no reason," Link replied casually. "Most girls would be swooning from happiness from getting such a note, not to mention flowers."

     Tetra turned her head to look at him. "I'm not like 'most' girls," she muttered. "And I wouldn't want to be one, anyway."

     "Do you think I'd be in love with you if you were like every other girl?"

     Tetra shuddered at his words; an unknown fear coursed through her veins, causing her heart to pound furiously. "You're insane," she whispered.

     "For what?"

     In a fit of temper, she threw the flowers and note straight at his bland face. "Don't do this!" she cried. "Don't act as if nothing is going on! This isn't some tea party here, you dumb ass!"

     After she had used every dirty curse word known across the ocean blue, Link asked quietly, "Are you done?" He set the flowers she had so delicately thrown at him onto the ground next to him.

     With a huff, Tetra plopped herself down next to him, moving the bouquet out of the way. "No, I'm not," she muttered. Staring at the ground, she began to make circles in the dirt, as if evading the inevitable. Finally, she looked into his blue eyes and whispered, "Do you mean it?" Her voice was feeble and frightened.

     Link, as in reply, reached behind her and gently took her hair down from its usual ponytail until it fell as soft waves down her back. Running his hands through her golden locks, he replied, "Why would I lie?"

     "Why would you even write such a thing?" she countered. "Why would you love someone like me?" She looked away, her gaze fixed on her circles of dirt.

     Link sighed. "Tetra, look at me." When she didn't obey, he gently took her chin in hand and moved it towards himself. "Tetra," he said again, his eyes like the deepest reaches of the ocean, "I love you. Does it matter why?"

     Tetra found herself trembling, to her complete shame. Link's eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul, seeing all that was held there: her fears, indomitable pride, love for her crew…love for this man before her… "Of course it matters. It matters to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

     "Fine. Would you like a list? because I'm not particularly talented at speeches dripping with sugary-coated goodness." When Tetra only blinked in response, he continued ever onward. "Here's why I love you, Tetra: I love you because of your beauty, your talent, intelligence, resilience, pride, courage, your mushy center that I know exists, even your temper; but most of all –," he struggled for a moment, as if losing his courage; finally, he whispered, "because you're one of the most amazing women I've ever met."

    Tetra simply stared at him for a time, her eyes wide with disbelief. When she continued to be silent, Link asked hesitantly, "Aren't you going to say something?"

     She blinked. "I…I…" Her voice trailed away before she tried again, this time, much louder. "Damn it all to the Goddess forsaken hells, Link! How am I supposed to react to something like that?! HUH?!" Suddenly and impulsively, she kissed him, causing him to lose his balance and fall over onto the ground, a strangled cry admitting from his throat.

     Despite being on the ground, Link kissed her back with a fervor Tetra didn't know he possessed. Eventually, they parted, both of their faces flushed. Link remained on the ground, with Tetra sitting next to him. He reached up a hand and stroked her face. "I love you, Miss Tetra, sea captain and lost heir of the Hyrulian throne."

     She laughed a little, her eyes shining. In a whisper, she replied, "I can't believe I fell for a country bumpkin like you."

     Link pulled her down next to him. "Then tell this bumpkin that you love him," he commanded.

     Snuggling next to him, feeling his chest rise and fall, Tetra was silent for a moment. "I love you, Link," she eventually breathed, catching his hand in her own. He, in turn, kissed her head and intertwined his fingers with hers. "And I did like the flowers," she added.

     "And…?"

     "And the note. Who couldn't love 'I have eyes only for you, my sweet, sweet dove. Meet me at sunset. I will be waiting impatiently for your arrival. Your Secret Admirer.'"

     "You memorized it?" Link asked incredulously.

     Tetra blushed a little. "Well…yes…"

     Pulling her closer, Link whispered, "Happy May Day, my sweet, sweet dove."

     With a laugh, she replied in kind, "Happy May Day, Link. May you always be my admirer."

     "Don't worry. I will." With that, he tilted her head towards his and kissed her softly. Lost in him, Tetra felt for the first time her heart full and complete. And from a country bumpkin, at that. How odd the fates that the Goddesses give, she mused. How odd indeed.

* * *

     Fluffy fluffy fluff. This was in commemoration of one of my fave holidays: May Day! (which is today, actually…) If you don't know what it is, then that is very sad. Anyway….as always…..REVIEW! WEEEEEEEE


	6. Cherry Blossoms

_A/N:_

I began writing this at least a month ago and did not actually finish it until today. Hope you like it, as always! :)

Disclaimer: I do not happen to possess the legal rights to the Legend of Zelda franchise. So I might be doing something illegal. YES!!!!!!!!!! JAIL TIME FOR ME!!!!!! WAHOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**_Cherry Blossoms_ **

Genre of Romance: Drama/General

Rating: PG BEWARE OF EXTREME FLUFFINESS AHEAD! YEY!

There is something so infinitely majestic about the coming of spring, when winter loses its icy grip upon the land just when you believe it will never come to an end. Tiny buds form upon skeletal and seemingly lifeless trees; the brown grass begins to be colored with shoots of emerald. Warm breezes flit tentatively, as if fearing that the gusts of winter will shoo them away; but they gain courage, and soar about us like eagles in the cerulean sky.

I returned to this place, this place brimming with life and beauty. Hundreds of blossoms hung about every tree while stray petals slowly floated to the ground. In this place I looked for her, the truest source of majesty within the land.

The memory of her sweet voice preserved my weary and wounded heart. The thought of her kind eyes upon me upheld my spirit. It was not until after years of wandering that I discovered my love for my princess: Zelda.

I could picture her now: rubescent hair braided intricately atop her head while a golden circlet adorned her brow. Her deep, azure eyes would peer into my soul yet would never confess my most haunting sufferings. Skin as fair and delicate as the whitest lily, lips rosy and full, cheeks glowing with vigor: her face could never be forgotten. Her voice was melodic and soft, while her laugh reminded me of the tinkling of tiny bells.

It was she who had given me strength, she who prevented me from falling into an abyss of despair. And not once was she actually by my side. Always, she was far from me, due to my own cowardice. Now, I would set things aright. It was time.

I walked along the rows and rows of cherry trees, which were in full blossom. The flowers were a bright magenta and rose and stunning to the eye. Along these paths I would find her; long ago, this place had been her haven. I hoped that it would still be so.

To my relief, I saw her there, upon a marble bench, her back leaning up against one of the many cherry trees. A book was in her lap; she seemed to be thoroughly engrossed with it. I walked slowly, cautiously, to her, my heart pounding within my chest and blood rushing to my head. Her keen ears picked up the sound of my footsteps, though. Zelda looked up from her novel; her face seemed to be a blend of surprise, joy, and sadness.

"Link…" she whispered, not moving. "You have returned."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. Then I bowed. "Yes, I have returned, Your Highness." Slowly standing up straight, I felt my throat close. I was silent.

She peered at me, as if perplexed. Eventually, she set her novel down and came to me with her arms open for an embrace. I collected her into my own arms, but instantly felt myself crumbling. My knees shook as I took in her scent.

She smelled of cherry blossoms.

Strands of her hair brushed against my face as she stepped back. I shivered. "You have been gone a long while," Zelda murmured. "I have missed you so, Link." Her eyes were brimming with sincerity and love.

I did not understand this woman. I had left her to be all alone while she rebuilt her torn nation. I had abandoned her to the winds for a hopeless chase for a friend I could never have kept. I wished she would be angry with me, not so understanding. It would be simpler, more comprehensible.

As a result, I said nothing. I did not know what to say to Zelda, the sovereign of Hyrule.

"Link, you say nothing. Why?" Zelda lifted a hand and touched my cheek tenderly.

I was disintegrating. My battered spirit ached to be healed, to feel and experience her love. And to give her my own love in return, however feeble it was. I closed my hand around hers. "I…I have missed you, also," I whispered. "Terribly." My heart raced within my chest.

Zelda smiled, the smile that I had yearned to look upon for so long. "Come. Let us sit. It is such a bother to stand."

I complied. Zelda moved her novel out of the way before leaning up against the cherry tree once again. I sat down hesitantly, not certain as to how closely I should place myself. An awkward silence ensued for a moment as I collected my thoughts.

"Zelda…" I murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Hmm?" Her eyelashes fluttered slightly.

I turned my body towards her. "I came here because I needed to tell you something," I replied, my voice wavering. My blood continued to pound within my veins. 

She, in turn, moved away from the tree and closer towards me. "What is it, Link?" she inquired, placing her hand above mine.

For a moment I simply stared at her hand and the way it covered my own. Her touch did the oddest things to me. I gulped, attempting to find my courage. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Zelda," I whispered. Embarrassment at my cowardliness filled my chest. Louder, this time: "I was a fool. I tried to find something unattainable."

"And what was that?" Zelda asked quietly, her voice kind and understanding. She leaned towards me until I could feel her warm breath upon my throat.

A blush covered my face. "I thought…I thought I left to…find…myself…" My voice trailed away.

She smiled a little. "Did you find it? Did you find yourself, Link?"

Impulsively, I reached out and took both of her hands in my own. They were warm and soft and so delicate that I feared that the slightest pressure of my own would snap them. I then found myself tracing one of the three lines in the palm of her right hand and whispering to her outstretched fingers, "No. I did not find myself." I looked up into her azure eyes. "But I found you." My voice was tentative and fearful and quiet as the breeze weaving itself through Zelda's lovely hair.

She in turn repositioned her hand to my cheek, where I felt her stroke my face tenderly. Leaning closer to me, she murmured, "And I you, Link." Her fingers moved to intertwine themselves with my hair; I did the same to her. "You have come back and you have found me. Ever since that day we stood above the fields of Hyrule and you returned to me my ocarina have I waited." She then leaned so close that her rosy lips brushed against my own. She added in a whisper, "Do not force me to be patient any longer, Link. My tolerance is running thin."

The scent of cherry blossoms enveloped me to the point that it diluted my other senses. The scent came not only from the trees but from the beautiful woman before me, from her hair to her breath I could smell it, and it caused me to be reckless, to perform acts in which I would have otherwise restrained myself from.

In that moment I captured her swollen lips with my own and was finally able to truly display to her the depths of my passion and love.

I pulled her closer to my body until I could feel her heartbeat against my chest; I felt it beat in a steady, quick rhythm that gave evidence to her own desires. Her silken hair was intertwined with the fingers of my right hand while my left was busy cupping her face. I felt her hands wrap around the base of my neck to bring me nearer. Kissing this woman I sensed the remnants of my nightmares fade away from existence and the bloody haunting of my past disappear for a time.

This sweet essence of purity before me cared naught for what I had done before, for all of the crimson blood that had stained my calloused hands and all the bodies that had lain dead in my wake. As I adored every inch of her pale flesh, every freckle and curve, did she adore my guilty self; thankful tears brimmed in my eyes and I was not ashamed of their existence, for they aided in wiping away the grime of a harsh history.

"You kept me alive," I whispered against her lips. "You gave me hope, Zelda, hope that I should return and you and only you would still love me." I traced her cheek and kissed her jaw. "That you would love a man like me who has committed so many wrongs."

"You have done nothing wrong," she answered, leaning her forehead against mine. "If you have spilled any blood it was because of my bidding, not yours. Oh, Link, if that is why you have been gone from me for so long then I would ask for your forgiveness." Her eyes, like mine, also filled with salty tears; they ran slowly down her lovely face until falling onto my hand. "I have loved you for so long, and I have prayed to the Goddesses every day for your safe return. And now you have come back…you came back to me…" Her voice broke.

"Zelda, my dove, I love you so. Please do not cry. I cannot bear to see your tears." I kissed her eyelids lovingly, the taste of salt now upon my lips.

She rested her face on my shoulder and sobbed, instead. I rocked her like a child as my own tears flooded my face, and we wept for our lost pasts and new futures together. Through the haze of tears I watched the cherry blossoms circle around us and catch themselves in our hair. Now the scent was almost overwhelming in its sweetness. Gently pulling away from Zelda, I gently wiped her face. "The blossoms are lovely," I eventually commented, not knowing what else to say.

Zelda laughed a little and replied while surveying her surroundings, "Yes, they are quite stunning at this time of the year. I would always come to this place now when the trees were full to bursting with these pink petals." She looked to me then. "And I would wait and hope that you would return to me here. And now you have."

Pressing herself against me, I gathered her close once again. "I love you, Zelda; as the cherry blossoms always flower in spring I will stay by your side. Forever."

"As will I," she murmured. Gently taking me by the chin for another kiss, she added in an ardent whisper, "Forever, Link."

As our love was displayed once again, we were circled by a breeze that carried with it the colors of pink and magenta and the scent of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Ah that was quite fluffy. And I know spring is practically over but when I began this it was still spring-y… Yeah… Oh well. Now you can review!!! YEY!!! 


End file.
